Network devices provide an important role in receiving and forwarding data packets on a network. Depending upon their role in the network, network devices may be operative to provide a network support function by receiving and forwarding data packets intended for other devices on the network.
In order to provide for a network device that can be repaired in the event of a communications failure, network devices may be provided with modular input/output cards that removably engage with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the network device. While the removable engagement provides a convenient means to replace a component of the network device without having to resort to replacement of the entire network device, there is a risk that the engagement functionality provides a potential point of failure.
Conventional means for providing modular input/output cards have relied upon the use of orthogonal interposer cards that extend from the main device PCB to provide a connection plane for the module input/output cards. It has been found that the additional connections provide a potential point of mechanical or electrical failure. Alternative solutions require specialized connectors that allow the input/output module PCB to be inserted into the device connector of the device PCB. These specialized orthogonal connectors have been found to be more expensive, and potentially create another point of mechanical or electrical failure.
There is a need for an improved modular input/output connection to a network device.